Soy tu mejor amigo
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Alice Y jasper, son amigos desde su infancia,  el destino los separo, pero  los volvera a unir, 'cuando se ama, No hay limites ni fronteras'. Occ


Bueno, Hola? Este oneshot Se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Rp Bells Celebretyblood y a mi lindo Amigo Benja =)

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_De amores perdidos._

Paso, de nuevo- la pelinegra renegaba de las lagrimas, pero el sabia que no faltaba mucho para te soltara, ella lo había dicho, 'De nuevo'

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acaricio._

-No lo se, no entiendo por que siempre me sucede lo mismo Jazz- bajo en mismo árbol, en el mismo parque, a las afueras de Forks, ella llorando, y el deseando partirle la cabeza a alguien.

_Y me dices por que la vida_

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_Yo solo te abrazo_

-Desearía que alguien me lo explique- Si, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, y esta misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, la misma rutina agotadora para ambos, pero el no puede hacer nada, nada mas que abrazarte, como su mejor amigo, su confesor, y como su hermano, ellos crecieron juntos, pasaron por sus malos momentos, por la muerte del perro de Jasper, y por la muerte de la tortuga de Alice, pasando cada instancia, hasta su adolescencia, donde los prejuicios entre los grupos 'sociales' los separo, El era un nerd, en realidad, era guapo y todo, pero su personalidad y su afición por la historia no le permitían pertenecer a los 'populares' en cambio ella, con su figura menuda, y su hiperactiva personalidad, le hicieron pertenecer indudablemente a los populares.

_Y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro,_

_Sabes que te cuido._

-No me digas 'te lo dije' por favor, se que lo hiciste, y se que es mi culpa por no hacerte caso, ¡pero es que no puedo!-

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

La pelinegra esta ojerosa, y no presta atención a ninguna de sus clases, y su fiel amigo se preocupa, se pone a escribir rápidamente en un papel y llama la atención de su amiga 'a la salida en donde siempre' Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero no hace nada mas.

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

Los sollozos no la dejan hablar, y su amigo no se puede resistir, verle a ella triste es como ver que el sol deja de brillar, por que ella, es su sol

-¿no se suponía que yo era el amargado en esta amistad?- ella sonríe con tristeza, pues se le vino a la mente ese día, en donde ambos tuvieron su primer beso, y el estaba muy alegre, entonces ella le dijo eso, y el sonrió, como siempre, dándole fuerzas para seguir.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

AMAME pide Jasper mentalmente, y es todo lo que puede pensar mientras ella le tiene abrazado.

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas si algo_

_Me esta pasando,_

_Y yo no se que hacer,_

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_Y que solo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre..._

-¿Jasper? ¿Te sucede algo? – el rubio niega con la cabeza, pues no sabe como decirle, que en dos semanas, el y su familia se mudarían a Inglaterra. Por que, aunque muera por dentro, eso no cambiara nada, y el no sabe como decirle, que la ama.

Que luego de que el se mude, ya no habrán esperanzas, y nunca mas se volverían a ver.

-….-

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

-Y, tenemos la tristeza de anunciar que nuestro mejor alumno, Jasper Withlock, a partir de hoy, ya no pertenece mas a nuestra institución, ya que el y su familia se mudaron a Inglaterra hoy por la madrugada, por eso, le deseamos a Jasper, que le vaya excelente en su nueva vida- Alice no se lo podía creer, hace no mas de 12 horas, ella había hablado con su mejor amigo, claro, el actuaba raro, pero le había asegurado que nada pasaba, ya no había como corregir su error, ella no había sido capaz de confesárselo, siempre trato de llamar su atención, contándole sus 'amores' y ahora el se había ido, sin saber que ella le amaba

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

2 años después. Universidad de Yale.,

_-_Señorita Brandon, Preste atención a la clase, que lo que sea que este observando allí afuera, seguramente no se escapara solo en dos minutos hasta que acabe la clase- _'no sabe lo que dice' _pensó la morena, pues lo mas probable es que eso sucediera, desde que había entrado a la universidad de Yale hace algunos meses, 'veía' es decir, alucinaba con Jasper muchas veces, pero en cuanto despegaba la vista la ilusión desaparecía- Brandon, castigada después de clases te quedas aquí- Alice asintió, queriendo asesinar a alguien, pero mejor se dedico a prestar atención a la clase, no quería quedarse castigada mas tiempo del debido.

_Yo quisiera ser..._

_Tu llanto_

_Tu vida..._

_Yo quisiera ser..._

_Tu llanto_

_Tu vida..._

-Bueno Brandon, te quedaras aquí hasta que debas ir a tu siguiente clase, nos quedaremos las dos, claro, junto con otro alumno que esta castigado-la señorita Miranda era una de las mas estrictas por eso siempre tenia personas castigadas, el joven Withlock caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de su universidad, había sido castigado por una maestra, y debía llegar a tiempo si no quería una suspensión, o algo por el estilo. Toco la puerta- Adelante-

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

-Withlock! Que bueno que llegas, observa, contra todo pronostico no estarás solo en tu castigo, Withlock, ella es Alice Brandon, Brandon, el es Jasper Withlock- Alice le miro, aun sin poder creérselo, estando en shock por algunos minutos, algo que por supuesto, Jasper malinterpreto-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, perdieron la educación.-

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

-¿Jasper?-¿Alice?- Ambos sonrieron al mismo Tiempo, dos años sin mirarse a los ojos, ambos se identificaron de inmediato, y corrieron a abrazarse-Oh Jazz tanto tiempo! Dios como te amo….- entonces, como por arte de magia, ambos se silenciaron

-Q-Que Dijiste?-Alice se puso pálida, entonces decidió que debía decirle la verdad, pero ese no era el momento

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

Ambos guardaban silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el 'lugar especial' de alice, ella lo había decidido, y no le importaba ya si el la rechazaba, debía sacarse eso que llevaba dentro desde hacia años.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste allí adentro?- Jasper nunca fue de los que se van con rodeos, nunca, salvo con ella, pero ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba que ella le explicara lo que significaba lo que dijo! Si era verdad, la abrasaría y la besaría, si no era lo que el pensaba, simplemente guardaría silencio, estaba meditando cuando vio que la pelinegra se alejaba a paso rápido, pero Jasper estaba en shock y no entendía nada. – ¡Alice! ¡Espera!

-¿es que no entiendes? ¡Ya espere Mucho tiempo! ¡Te amo Jasper Withlock! ¡Te amo desde Nuestro Primer Beso! Y tu no me dices nada!- La pelinegra había dejado de correr, y las lagrimas corrian rápidamente por sus mejillas, el rubio estaba desesperado, por lo que corrió hacia ella, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pues yo también! Pero si solo corres de mi, no puedo demostrártelo!- Empezaron a besarse mutuamente, disfrutando de lo perdido por tantos años.

_Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_Tu vida..._

-Yo te amo Allie! Desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde que era tu mejor amigo, Por eso, Mary Alice Brandon, Me concederías el placer de ser tu esposo? – El rubio estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que le diría su ex mejor amiga, y actual novia le respondería. La pelinegra, estaba saltando de la felicidad literalmente ella le amaba, y claro que aceptaría, pues tendrían mucho mas tiempo nada los separaría, pues, mas allá de ser su novio, su amante, su sol al despertar y la luna al dormir,el, además de serlo todo, también era su mejor amigo.

-…..-

Bueno, Hola? ¿Cómo stan? Pues yo muy Bien, Bueno, ojala lo lean y que este Bien! Porfis dejen reviews =)

Nea!


End file.
